starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Colossus station
Colossus station was a commercial space station orbiting the ocean planet Castilon in the galaxy's Outer Rim Territories. It was operated by Captain Imanuel Doza, who resided in the station's upper levels with his daughter Torra. The Colossus was defended by a squadron of skilled pilots, known as Ace Squadron, and was also home to many other individuals such as Jarek Yeager, who owned a repair shop on the station. History Origins Colossus station was originally constructed at least two decades prior to the beginning of the Clone Wars as a commercial spaceport and way station. During the Galactic Civil War, the station was headed by Captain Imanuel Doza, a former officer of the Republic Navy. After losing his wife and daughter during a racing accident, Clone Wars veteran Jarek Yeager settled on the station, where he established a starship repair business in Quadrant 3.27. Yeager's Team Fireball included the astromech droid Bucket, the Nikto Neeku Vozo, and the human girl Tamara Ryvora. Xiono's undercover mission During the Galactic Civil War, Kazuda Xiono was sent to Colossus as a spy by Alliance Commander Kes Dameron in 997 ARR. Xiono was distracted after he was unwittingly roped into a race with Ace Squadron member Torra Doza, Captain Doza's daughter. With the help of Yeager, he found work as a mechanic in Team Fireball. In that same year, the Galactic Empire began orchestrating pirate attacks against the station, wishing to use it as a staging area for operations in the region. Commander Ardus Pyre, who had come up with the idea, figured that enough pirate attacks would force Captain Doza to request that the Empire take over the station. Under the Empire's instructions, Kragan Gorr's Warbird gang raided the station during a solar storm, but were forced to retreat when Xiono jammed their communications. The station also faced periodic fuel shortages, necessitating the importation of supplies from the Empire. Following the pirate raid, Major Elrik Vonreg met with Captain Doza, offering Imperial military protection and a regular supply of fuel. Xiono infiltrated Doza Tower and spied on Vonreg's meeting. He narrowly escaped being killed by Vonreg's stormtroopers. Later, two refugee children Kel and Eila, who had escaped an Imperial massacre on Tehar, sought refuge on the station. They were pursued by Imperial forces led by the renegade Commander Lucio Kosta. With the help of Xiono and fellow mechanic Neeku Vozo, Kel and Eila escaped Kosta's forces and found sanctuary with the Chelidae engineers, mechanics, and technicians who dwelled in the engineering deck. Kosta and his men were later apprehended by a squad of Imperial Commandos. Later, the Warbird pirate Synara San managed to infiltrate the Colossus after Xiono and fellow Alliance pilot Kes Dameron rescued her from a wrecked Darius G-class freighter in sector six. She became an undercover spy. While Ace Squadron was escorting a shipment, Captain Doza hired Team Fireball to repair the laser cannon emplacement's computer. However, Synara San learnt that the Colossus was defenseless and informed Kragan Gorr, who raided Colossus a second time. Though Yeager and his team managed to restart the defense grid, the pirate raid convinced Captain Doza to reconsider the Empire's protection offer. Meanwhile, Synara managed to gain Tam's trust after fighting off pirates in the loading docks. To generate money for the station's economy, Captain Doza invited galactic starfighter racing champion Marcus Speedstar to race against his brother Yeager, who had once been a racing champion. Yeager initially refused to race his brother but was forced to take part after Aunt Z and her patrons placed bets on them. During the Platform Classic, Yeager and Speedstar raced against Ace Squadron. Though Yeager led the race, he let his younger brother win so that he could use the prize money to pay a ransom securing his mechanic friend Oplock's release from the Guavian Death Gang. Later, Captain Doza hosted a meeting with Commander Pyre to discuss the Empire's protection offer. While spying on Doza Tower, Xiono befriended Captain Doza's daughter Torra. With the help of BB-8, Xiono downloaded Doza's datapad and discovered that Doza had once served in the Republic military. Xiono, Torra, and BB-8 then narrowly survived being killed in a trash incinerator. Later, the Imperial mercenary Teroj Kee stole a phase connector from Flix and Orka's Office of Acquisitions. However, Xiono managed to down his freighter with the help of Flix and Orka's pet gorg Bitey, denying the weapon to the Empire. Imperial occupation Eventually, the Empire hired the Warbird gang to kidnap Doza's daughter Torra so their own forces could "rescue" her in order to convince Captain Doza to accept their "protection". With the help of San, the pirates Drell and Valik iniltrated the Colossus and kidnapped Torra. A conflicted San alerted Xiono and the station authorities, who pursued the pirates but were unable to stop them from boarding Kragan Gorr's sail barge Galleon. However, Imperial forces under Major Vonreg rescued Torra after double-crossing their former proxies. As a result, Captain Doza accepted Imperial protection, which translated into an occupation of Colossus. The Empire established a garrison under Commander Pyre and began verifying the identification of the station's inhabitants. While some residents, like Doza and Xiono, were concerned by the new security measures, many others including Ryvora welcomed the security provided by the Empire. The Empire also launched a manhunt for San. She was able to escape with the help of Xiono, who regarded her as a friend.6 During the Empire's identity verification operation, the stormtrooper TK-515 was knocked unconscious by Kel and Eila. To check that TK-515 had not reported them, Xiono stole the stormtrooper's armor and infiltrated the Imperial command center. As a result, Xiono discovered that the Empire was planning to remove dissidents from Colossus and to use the station as part of a military supply line for their operations against Alliance forces in the sector. Despite the tightened security on the station, Xiono managed to sneak out with Dameron for a reconnaissance mission into the Dassal system. He subsequently returned with the BB unit CB-23, who replaced BB-8 as his minder. As the Empire tightened its grip over Colossus, Commander Pyre ordered the termination of the station's races, a key source of revenue and social cohesion to the platform. The Empire also arrested several outspoken residents including Hype Fazon, Aunt Z, Nod, and Grevel, and imprisoned them in the West Docks. With the help of Xiono and Torra, the prisoners were able to escape the station. Later, Commander Pyre and his troops raided Yeager's garage, having identified the borrowed racer Fireball as one of the ships that had intruded into the Dassal system. Most of Team Fireball, with the exception of Ryvora, who was sympathetic to the Empire, managed to escape to the engineering deck where they rejoined Kel, Eila, and the Chelidae. With the help of Captain Doza, the insurgents managed to disable main power in most areas of the station with the exception of Doza Tower. In the ensuing chaos Xiono and Yeager managed to locate and disable the Imperial jammers and send a distress message to Alliance General Hera Syndulla. However, Yeager was captured by the Empire.